Valentine
Valentine '(バレンタイン, Barentain''), "born" as '''Android 0 (人造人間零, Jinzōningen Rei) or simply Zero '(零, ''Sero) by others, is the first Android in existence who was kept a secret by the scientist who created him, she was abandoned in her creator's lab until she awakened from him long slumber. Valentine is known for having a device that changes her gender randomly and as such is known both as '''Val (ヴァル, Varu), the male Valentine, and Valeri '(バレリー, ''Barerī), the female Valentine. Both are the same persona only in a different body. Appearance As a female, Valeri is a beautiful young woman with long white hair with bangs at the front of her forehead covering a little of her eyes and wide pupiless red eyes, her attire consists of a yellow coat with a high collar, a striped shirt under it, brown jeans with a black belt ited around it and black shoes. As a male, Val's facial appearance can be considered the opposite of Valeri, his hair is short and black, while Valeri's is long and white, his eyes are blue with black pupils, while Valeri's are red and pupiless. As for attire, Val wears the same outfit as Valeri, though he sometimes changes to a different attire if he wishes. Personality Val and Valeri and technically the same persona only with the body being switch between the genders, thus they are both the same person and share the same personality. Valentine is typically a calm and mature figure, though the random switch between genders always surprises her which is very bothersome for Valentine and wishes to get rid of it and doesn't care if she will end up as either male or female, but will be satisfied as long as the device is removed, however, she does not know how to get rid of it since she doesn't even know where it is to begin with. Many people believe that Val and Valeri are different people because their appearance makes their behavior appear different, since Valeri is a tomboy, it would seem unfitting for a girl to behave like a boy, yet as Val it is accepted. It appears Valentine is bisexual, meaning Valentine is attracted to both females and males, but only when in the opposite sex, that could be in fact for the reason that Valentine switched genders and thus had learned to like both genders, though loses interest if he/she is the same gender as the other person. A comon trait, Valentine shows as Valeri, is her "soft cruelty" where she insults her enemies and even allies with her cute and girly voice, which is more hurtful then it appears, mostly to other males who find Valeri attractive. Shiki mentioned that Valentine loves machinery, most likely because she is an android, and loves capsules as well, and has collected every single capsule ever made and most likely will be made, she is also very messy, as the warehouse she lives at, at the moment, is very messy with many machines lying around. Powers & Abilities As an Android, Valentine is gifted with unlimited energy and stamina as well as eternal youth, and most likely great strength and speed, though when switching genders the body's strengths and weaknesses change in some manners. Valentine's fighting style and physical attributes changes depending on which form he/she is in. As Valeri, she plans what to do before actually engaging in combat, because she isn't very durable with her female body, but can tolerate pain. She uses a katana for swordsmanship and is very quick and agile which makes her more dangerous with a sword as she is highly skilled in it. Valeri mixes some close combat in her swordmanship, mainly by kicking since her legs are free. As Val, he mainly focuses on close combat and does use swordsmanship though his strength and durability are his greatest traits, which is why close combat is his main fighting style. Val does fight dirty however and won't hesitate to to use outside help or cheat to win in any possible way. Valentine has an unnamed device within her body which was built in because the scientist couldn't decide what gender to make the first Android and thus decided to make it both, though because it wasn't fully completed yet it randomly switchs between the genders and forms, which occurs very fast that the transformation proccess isn't seen. It is unknown where the device is located nor if removing it normally would do any harm for Valentine. Valentine is mentioned to be a genius when it comes to machines, being able to built tracking devices for various purposes, yet still not able of creating any to track the Dragon Balls. Techniques *Flight: The ability to fly without the use of ki. *Built in Scouter: A scouter embedded within the android's eyes (sensors) that can detect energy level and location. Unlike the regular scouters, however, it does not explode upon encountering too high a power level. *[http://dragonball.wikia.com/wiki/Ki_Blast Ki Blast]' – The most basic form of energy wave. *'Power Blitz: Considered Valentine's signature technique. A strong energy wave fired from the palm of her hand. *High-Pressure Energy Wave: A powerful, yellow colored beam fired from one or both her hands, can pierce through her enemy's bodies with ease in point blank range and deal a great amount of damage. *Explosive Wave: A weak burst of energy released from Valentine's body which can push enemy's back and also harm them to some degree. *Mimicry: The ability to mimic a technique after only seeing it once. Valentine has been built that her sensors, that are also her built in scouter, allows her to quickly see everything about an attack in detail which is how she mimics attacks with ease. *Afterimage Technique: This is a technique that consists of disappearing from a place, leaving a shadow of oneself, for a short period of time in the original position and causing the shadow image effect. The enemy is deceived into thinking that his opponent is still there and this one can quickly move to another spot close by and attack him unexpectedly. *Android Barrier: Like other Androids, Valentine can generate a powerful shield around her to protect her from powerful attacks and its time and use isn't limited. *'''Bottomless Hole: A rush attack which Valentine fires a ki blast at point blank range at her opponent's head, making her opponent fall on the ground than she steps on said enemy stomping him/her with full force creating a crater than fires a Power Blitz at her enemy which creates an explosion and increases the crater's size. Trivia *Valentine's name comes from Valentine's Day, which is the day and date Valentine was created, and because the name Valentine is fit for both genders, Valentine is used to refer to both Val and Valeri in both genders. *Valentine is mostly refered to as a "she" despite being genderless. Category:Highestbounty123 Category:Android Category:Characters Category:Character Category:Dragon Ball Kaikina